Loner Girl
by Peacock-Lover
Summary: Max is the loner of Topple Hill High. Fang is the popular. When these two meet at a dance, Fang has no idea who Max is. Will he find his mystery girl? Will they end up happy, or will one of them leave with a broken heart? Many twists, turns, and secretes. You'll never guess how this ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's my second fanfic! So, I was watching ****Another Cindrella Story ****and had to write this. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING ELSE I MIGHT WRITE THAT IS FAMOUS. Thank you.**

**Chapter One: Meet Max**

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Beep, beep, beep, SLAM! _ I looked over at my alarm clock and groaned. Time to get ready for school. I quickly pulled on jeeans, a light blue shirt, and black hoodie, grabbed my famous neon orange high tops, and piled all my school stuff into my backpack. "Bye Mom," I yelled as I walked out the door.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. Hi, I'm Max Ride, short Maximum. Call me anything else and t's not my fault if I kill you. I'm a senior in Topple Hill High, and I'm known as the loner of the school. I have slightly wavey diry blond hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. I only have three friends: Iggy, Nudge, and Ella. Iggy is our fun-loving pryo, and joker. Nudge, or the Nudge-Channel as we sometimes call her, is our fashionista who can tall a mile a minute. Ella is Nudge's partner in crime, but is a little more down to Earth. Anyways, back to the story. I glanced down at my watch and saw I was going to be late. _Please, please, PLEASE! Don't let the popular crowd stop me to day_, I prayed. As it just so happens luck was on my side today, or so I thought. I made it to my locker, grabbed my books, and started to run down the hall way towards my classroom, when I ran into something head on. We fell, and I dropped my books. "sorry," I mumbled, and when I looked up I met a pair of black eyes.

_Oh no_, I thought.

**Haha, so what ya think? Should I continue with this story or stop? Anyways, I love cliffhangers. Review and tell me what ya think.**

**Until next time,**

**Laterzzzzzz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I'm back! Did ya miss me? THANK YOU SO MUCH TO BlackxXxFire FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW ON BOTH OF MY STORIES. You rock. Anyone reading this should check out their stories. Sorry its been like a million years, but I've been super busy. I had lots of homework, practices, a music festival, and so much volunteering. But enough of me babbling, on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED MAXIMUM RIDE, I WOULD BE RICH NOT BROKE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**Chapter 2: The Boy of Both my Dreams and Nightmares**

**Max's P.O.V**

_Of course it's him_, I thought angerly. _Out of everyone in this stupid school, stupid students, I had to run into this stupid boy! Nickolas "Fang" Walker_. A.k.a the popular, cruel, player, who would be dead right now if I could kill him without getting sent to jail. As you can see, weren't exactly the best of friends. That made what he said next all the more infuriating. "Geez sweetie, if you wanted me all you had to do was ask." Fang said while smirking at me. I replied with a glare and said, "As if Walker. I rather be burned alive, and you know it. Now why don't you be a good little boy and run away to your precious Angel." Fang narrowed his eyes at me, and walked away, but not before whispering, "at least I have friends and a girlfriend, unlike you Loner Girl." I gave him my best Death Glare and watched with satisfaction as he flinched just slightly. What he said didn't bug me all that much, but I still wanted to scare him. In fact, I was use to the name Loner Girl. Once, one of my teachers called me it by accident. I shrugged on my backpack and headed to 1st period since homeroom was almost over anyway. I got to the door of M5 just as the bell rang. Kids piled out of the classroom as fast as they could, and I walked into the now kidless classroom. I sat my bag down by the door and grabbed my music folder and sat down. For 1st period I have Mrs. Nordal for music. It's a really fun class because we get to do anything as long as it's music related. I usually work on my songs when I'm in here. Music is he one place where I feel as though I'm not a freak. The sudden ring of the bell brought me out of my thoughts and I realized the teacher was talking. "Bonjour class," Mrs. Nordal said. She also teaches french. "Bonjour Mrs. Nordal." We all said. "Today I have a very important announcement to make," Mrs. Nordal begain. "The music department is holding a talent show, and you must all compete in it. I don't care what you do as long as it's music related. You can either sing, dance, or play an instrument. The Talent Show is in one month. You will get more information on it tomorrow. You may now proceed with whatever you were working on before," Mrs. Nordal said. I was in shock. I had to preform?! I haven't preformed in front of anyone since my dad died. What am I going to do. The rest of the period passed in a blur and suddenly it was time 2nd perio. Which I hate. Anyone guess why? If you guessed because my teacher was a monkey, your wrong. If you guessed because I have it wth Fang, yor right. The one good thing is I also have this class with my best friend Iggy. Anways, I walked through the door of my English room and sat down next to Iggy. "What's with the long face Maxie?" He asked. "I'll tell you at lunch." I replied. We talked back and forth until I felt someone behind me. I turned around slowly, and there he was again! Him and his idiotic smirk! "What do want, Walker!?" I snapped at him. I'm just _so _polite like that. "Come on babe, don't be like that." He replied. Just as I was about to respond with a witti sarcastic remark the teacher walked in, so I just settled for my Death Glare. "Good morning class!" Mrs. Crumrine said to us. We all muttered a hello. "Today I have a big announcement to make!" Mrs. Crumrine continued. _What's with these teachers? _Is it announcement day or something? "You will all be assigned partners and have to right a stop light paragragh about your partner's life." Mrs. Cumrine told us, and then started to read off a list of partners. I dozed off until I heard my name "...Maximum Ride and Nickolas Walker, Tess Johnson and James West..." Wait, WHAT!? No way in the name of all that is good. I looked over at Fang who was grinning like the cheshire cat. I am going to kill him.

**Ok so it's alittle bit longer to make up for how long its been. Now I have have a game for you. I'm going to write a quote and if you can tell me where it's from, I'll update that day, or the next one. DuchessofWhimsy and LocoBananaXD are disqualified because they already know the answer. Quote: "I dislike smiling. It contorts the face." -? **

**Thank you to chanacompos57, Fallingstar97, LocoBananaXD, UnicornLover (awesome name), , ForeverUnknown, the Guest reviewers, and of course BlackxXxFire.**

**Until next time, **

**I will carry on with my life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again my fellow fanfictioners. Now, I know I said I would update if someone got the quote write, but I haven't checked my reviews until lately, so I just found out. congratulations to dawnbrightstars for getting the quote correct. I love the Lizzie Bennet Diaries! So, here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Talks, Projects, and a Dance**

**Max's P.O.V.**

After English, the rest of the day pasted quite boringly. Soon school ended and I walked outside to meet up with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella. "Sup, guys!" I call out when I saw them. A chorus of "heys" follow, and soon we start walking home. "So Iggy," I start, "what's new?" Iggy shrugs and replied, "Blew up a couple of things, set fire to the boys' bathroom, and got a month of detention, the usual." We all laugh. Then Ella asks, "what about you Max?" I groan, but know I have to them. "Well, I think today is Anger Max Day. I mean seriously! To start off my 'wonderful' day, Mrs. Nordal say we have to perform at the Talent Show, which I don't want to do, then Mrs. Crumrine assigns _Nick _as my partner in Engli-" "WHAT?!" Two excited girls scream. I groan again, knowing i'm in for a long, torturing talk. Nudge asked me, "what do you mean the most hottest, perfect, cutest, lovable, boy in the whole school is your partner?! ZOMG, Max, you guys are gonna work together, then fall in love, date, get married, and have seven kids! Ooooooo, can I plan your wedding? It will be soooooo beautiful! We can have everyone there, and you'll be all dressed in whi-" "NUDGE, SHUT IT!" Me and Iggy scream at her. Nudge snaps her mouth shut. "Thank you," I breathe. "Now, Ella, Nudge," I look at both of them before continuing, "what"s it gonna take for you to drop his?" I ask. They both look at each other, and grin, before Ella replies, "you have to go the the masquerade dance at school with us." My ja drops, and I can hear Iggy snickering behind me. "No way," I state. "Fine," Ella shrugs, "I guess you want us to continue then?" I look between them, then sigh in defeat, knowing I had lost. "Fine, I'll go," I practically growl. Nudge and Ella shriek, before dragging me to my doom.

**Wow, that's probably really bad, but I wrote most of this while I've been sick. Sorry it's super short, but it's a filler for the next chapter. Ok, so now my quotes are for shout outs.**

**"Always bring a banana to a party, Rose." -?**


End file.
